<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyberpunk 2077 Headcanons and Scenarios by SmuttyFang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498269">Cyberpunk 2077 Headcanons and Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang'>SmuttyFang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert! General headcanons and scenarios!</p>
<p>Just leave a comment and let me know what you'd like for me to write! If it's something that appeals to me, I'll do it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Reader, Jackie Welles/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Judy Alvarez/Reader, Takemura/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [SFW][Scenario] Johnny Silverhand, Seeing His Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If I can make a request for Johnny Silverhand x reader johnny while still being stuck in V finds out that His girlfriend had his daughter and he wants to see them so V takes him."</p><p>Sure! I accidentally made this super angsty, I am so sorry lol. Not sure where this would fit into the timeline of the game, but let's just pretend this universe is a little different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Johnny Silverhand, Meeting His Daughter</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Are you really sure about this?" You were feeling the tension and how nervous Johnny was. No words had to be spoken for you to feel each others emotions. His form materialized against the outside of the building, right beside of the entrance. It was in a nice area of Japantown.</p>
<p><br/>"I need to see her. I didn't know I.. had a fucking kid. How was I supposed to know? I have to see her." He materialized again beside of you, looking up at the huge skyscraper. "Nice place.."</p>
<p><br/>"Seems like she must live in a condo. Alt.. Well, Alt's current form, said she lived at the top." Johnny was visibly nervous, and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.</p>
<p><br/>"Why didn't she tell me before she died? I could have found her, could have.." You wanted to chuckle at him, but you both knew that never would have happened. It almost made you feel sorry for him.</p>
<p><br/>"Been a father?" You said, almost sad. There's no way he would have been a good father for her in his past, considering what his goals were back then. Not to mention his lifestyle.</p>
<p><br/>"A shitty one, probably.. but I could have been one." His reaction made you feel even worse for him. He knew he wouldn't have made for a good father, even if he wanted to be one. He knew it too.</p>
<p><br/>"Listen.." You crossed your arms. "I'll come up with a lie. I'll say that I knew her father for quite some time, long time ago. Before you decide if you want me to tell her who you really are. If you do, I'll tell her about you. If not, I'll paint a picture that she had a decent man as her father and give her some kind of closure. Without the gory details of your past." He thought for a good long while. Long enough for you to pull out a cigarette and take a few puffs. You knew that you smoking would also help him think, subconciously, in some strange way.</p>
<p><br/>"Alright. I'll let you know what I'm thinkin'. Let's go." He disappeared. Entering the building, you realized this place was fancy, much too rich for your blood. She must make a pretty decent living. You stepped into the elevator, heading for the top floor. You could feel the complete fear coming from Johnny, even though he had no words to say in the moment. It was the oddest thing, thinking of Johnny Silverhand of all people being speechless. Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened into a small hallway, leading to the main door of the condo. You walked to it, lightly tapping on the door. You could hear the click of heels on the hardwood floor. Opening the door, she raised her eyebrow at you.</p>
<p><br/>"Hi.. Can I help you?" The resembelance to Johnny was uncanny. She had the same jet black hair, dark eyes, the same slender face and cheekbones. She was wearing a dress, but you could see some colorful tattoos on her neck that trailed down her chest. She had some cybernetics on her face around her eyes, but not much else that you could see. She didn't look much like Alt, from what you have seen of her.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah, hey.. This might sound really strange to you, but do you know who your father is?" She scoffed at you.</p>
<p><br/>"No, I don't, nor do I care to. Goodbye." She started to close the door on you, but you stopped her. She clearly had her father's attitude. Was she anything like Alt?</p>
<p><br/>"Just- please wait. I knew him." She stopped for a moment, gulping.</p>
<p><br/>"Knew?" You nodded. "I see.. You can come in I suppose." She opened the door, allowing you inside. Her condo was just as expensive looking as the rest of the building. It almost looked as though nobody actually lived there. Everything was spotless. She led you to her living room. A huge open window led outside to a pool on her patio. It was all complimented by a huge fully stocked bar, with plenty of vintage wines. "What can I get you to drink?"</p>
<p><br/>"Nothin' fancy, just some vodka." She poured a glass for you, and poured some wine for herself. She brought the glass back to you, and motioned for you to sit down on the couch. You did so, before hearing Johnny in your head.</p>
<p><br/>"She's nothin' like me." He appeared beside you on the couch, leaning back casually. He was probably in denial. You spoke back to him, in your own thoughts.</p>
<p><br/>"She is just like you. Just maybe with much better circumstances in life." He huffed at you, knowing you were right. You turned your attention back to Johnny's daughter. "Thanks for the drink." You took a sip.</p>
<p><br/>"Welcome. So.. you knew my father? I assume he is long dead by now." She takes a big gulp of her wine. She doesn't seem to feel entirely comfortable talking about it, but she needed to know.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah.. he is. I'm sorry."</p>
<p><br/>"Don't be. Didn't know him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Hard for me to feel attached."</p>
<p><br/>"I know, but he wished he could have met you. He would, if he were still here." Johnny still stayed silent.</p>
<p><br/>"What makes you so sure? He's not here to tell you that." Hardheaded. Not surprising.</p>
<p><br/>"He and I were close. I just know he would." Leaning forward, you rested your elbows on your knees. "I thought I would come here to tell you about him, if you wanted to know. But I'm also here to learn a little about you. He wanted someone to know." She sighed, finishing her glass.</p>
<p><br/>"I need more wine for this." She went to the bar, getting more drinks. Time went on in your conversation, and more drinks were swallowed down. She told you that she was living nicely because she had a very high paying job working on cyber security systems. She freelanced and managed herself, choosing who she worked for. She told you that she knew who to stay away from, including Arosaka. "Dangerous, dangerous people." She shook her head. "I'm not saying they deserved to be blown up but.. it was hard to feel bad for them when I learned about it." Johnny laughed.</p>
<p><br/>"Nevermind. She really must be my daughter." </p>
<p><br/>"She's also like Alt in one way. She's too smart for her own good, sounds like." Your head began to feel somewhat fuzzy, so you only halfway finished your last drink. "You're a lot like your dad."</p>
<p><br/>"Am I? I guess it's possible." She stood up, walking to the window to look out at the city. "I never wanted children. Would he have wanted grandchildren too, I wonder?" Johnny didn't have a response.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm not sure. He only wanted to know you. I know even though he's not here, he would have been proud of you for how successful you've become. Also for making better choices than he did."</p>
<p><br/>"Better choices, huh..?" She hummed. "What was he like?" She turned to you. It was time for Johnny to make a choice. You looked in his direction. He sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p><br/>"Don't tell her who I was.. my name. She's too good a kid. She deserves a good dad. To think she had a good dad." You stood up, walking over to her. You put your hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>"Your dad was, most times, a stubborn, hateful jackass who made a lot of mistakes and bad choices in his life." She looked to the floor. "But he wanted to atone for his mistakes in the end, especially with not being in your life. He would have loved you. I know he would."</p>
<p><br/>"I'm.. glad to know that he would have." She crossed her arms. Johnny suddenly stood up, then materialized at the door.</p>
<p><br/>"Alright, that's enough.. I don't want her to know what kind of person her dad really is. Let's go, before she finds out. Please." In meeting his daughter, he suddenly was hit with all the shame and guilt from his actions in the past. All at once. "I'm such an idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [SFW][Scenario] Jackie Welles, Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can you do a Jackie Welles x nomad! Fem V? I think their dynamic is so cool and I need more content of them. Or anything you want as long as it's Jackie, I love him so much 🥺"</p>
<p>Nomad is the one story line I have not done lol! But this just won't cater to any back story, just have a sweet date with Jackie being romantic :).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Jackie Welles, Dinner Date</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>"Let's go chica, I got this all set up and prepared for us." Jackie held his hand out to you lovingly. Taking your hand into his, he kissed it. "I think I did damn good." He gave himself a silly pat on his own shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sure you did. Why did you do all of this for me though?" You asked him. You knew why, it was just nice to hear him say it. It was the same reason he always told you when you asked him that.</p>
<p><br/>"Because I have a soft spot for you only." His accent always made it feel like you had literal butterflies in your stomach. You never understood that stupid phrase until you met him. "I never even imagined myself doing this at all. But I like you, mamacita." You practically giggled. His voice could make any woman fall for him.</p>
<p><br/>"I like you too, Jackie. More than you know." He smiled at you with that smirk he so often has when he's proud of himself for something.</p>
<p><br/>"Now, here's the fun part." He went behind you, resting his hand on your hip as he did so, making your whole body feel warm. Your eyes were then covered with a cloth that was tied behind your head. You couldn't help but blush as your mind raced with other thoughts..</p>
<p><br/>"Is this really necessary?" You laughed, nervously. He began leading you to the car. He helped you inside after he opened your door, making sure to cover your head so that you didn't bump it.</p>
<p><br/>"Of course it is! You not supposed to see where we going." He gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger, chuckling at you. Shutting your door, he walked around to the drivers side and entered. He started the car up with a gentle hum as he reached over to grab your thigh with his hand. He gripped it ever so lightly, just enough to give you that hot feeling all over your body once more.</p>
<p><br/>"Jackie.. You are such a tease." Sighing, you tried to stop your mind from racing so much. You rested your head back on the headrest.</p>
<p><br/>"Who? Me? Never!" He patted your leg. "Stop letting your mind wander so much, eh baby?" His voice got a little darker with those last few words.</p>
<p><br/>"It's your own doing.." You laughed. The ride was silent for the rest of the way, only lasting for a few extra minutes. Maybe at most twenty. The car came to a halt, and the hum of the engine stopped. He got out of the car, coming to you and opening your door for you. He took your hand in his, helping you get out of the car.</p>
<p><br/>"This way, I won't let you fall." While one of his hands held one of yours, his other hand was placed on your lower back to lead you. After about just two or three minutes of walking, he halted. You could hear what sounded like water flowing. A very light breeze grazed your cheek. "Okay, here we are. Shit, some of them blew away.." He sighed.</p>
<p><br/>"What are you talking about?" </p>
<p><br/>"Ah, you'll see. It still looks fine. Are you ready, mi amor?" He stepped behind you, ready to pull away your blindfold.</p>
<p><br/>"I've been ready, I'm so anxious." He laughed. You felt the cloth loosen and slide down your face.</p>
<p><br/>"Well.. what do ya think?" You could still see the city lights fairly close in front of you, so you must not have gone too far. Looking to your right just a tad, you could see it. He had set up a romantic dinner for you both by a lake. There was a table set up on the small pier. Candles and petals adorned the pier beneath the table, even though some of them had been blown off into the water nearby.</p>
<p><br/>"Jackie, this is.. so beautiful!" You practically jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as you could. "I never thought anyone would do something like this for me. Are you sure I'm not being filmed for a fake show or movie?" You joked. He chuckled and held you in his arms.</p>
<p><br/>"No joke, mi amor. I just love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [SFW][Scenario] Judy Alvarez, Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"for a considerably less depressing one shot, a spicy chapter where Judy is pissed/jealous when a client hires V just to seduce her."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Judy Alvarez, Jealousy</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>"So, what's this job you wouldn't tell me about over the phone?" Judy crossed her arms, leaning against the window in her apartment like she always did. She was visibly a little upset, not even turning from the window to look at you as you came inside and sat down on her couch. You never hid any jobs from her for any reason. You practically told her everything. Partly not to worry her, and partly so she could help where she could, when her skills were needed.</p>
<p>"Okay, so.. I just wanted to tell you in person because I know you're going to be a little upset about this." Judy turned her head toward you, scowling. The evening sunlight shining through the window lit up her colored hair to an even more intense shade.</p>
<p>"Just tell me, babe." You could tell she was trying to not show how she felt. She always tried to hide it when she was jealous, but she did a poor job of it.</p>
<p>"A client hired me to seduce her." Judy's jaw fell open. The sun then fell on her tanned skin as she walked toward you. It was always hard to take your mind off of how beautiful she was.</p>
<p>"You cannot be serious!" She shook her head, putting her hands on her hips and looking to the floor.</p>
<p>"Listen, it's not what you think-" Judy huffed at you, shaking her head even more. She started to crinkle up her nose, like she always did when she was mad. She was too cute.</p>
<p>"How the hell is it not what I think?!" She walked to the table in front of her couch, picking up her coffee and taking a drink.</p>
<p>"You think I'd take a job that required me to have sex with someone?" Judy stopped her pacing and sighed. "You know better than that, Judy." Judy took a few deep breaths before coming to sit beside of you. She finished off her coffee and sat the empty cup down on the table.</p>
<p>"Okay so, then.. why? What's the reason?" The concern in her eyes was now clearly visible. </p>
<p>"The client wants to end her marriage. Seemingly having an affair. Giving him a big last middle finger." Leaning to her, you pressed your lips lightly to hers. She tasted like coffee. Pulling away, you rubbed her cheek with your thumb. Your touch calmed her.</p>
<p>"She could've hired a doll to do that. Easily. A lot of them do those types of jobs." She took your hand from her cheek and intertwined her fingers in yours.</p>
<p>"It's.. more complicated than that. She said her husband is also trigger happy. A little crazy. She wants me to play the part of her lover, shoot the husband dead. Run off before the police show up. She still gets all of his shit, no messy divorce." You remembered your earlier conversation with the client. "Judy, she seems terrified of him."</p>
<p>"How do you know she won't try to get you in trouble too?" She thought for a little while. "She could just be faking all of this to turn you in and get a reward."</p>
<p>"Job was set up by a fixer. They trust her. Plus, like I said.. poor woman is so scared of him. You know I can read people well, and there's no way she is faking this. She said she didn't think there was any other way out. Said she was sure he would kill her if she tried to leave." Judy nodded her head, looking to the floor. "She's trapped between a rock and a hard place."</p>
<p>"I know better than anyone else how fucking useless calling the cops is for any reason." Your mind went back to Evelyn for a moment, remembering how unhelpful and uncaring they were when Judy called after she found her.. well.. "Calling them is pointless." She spoke with complete and utter disgust.</p>
<p>"Yeah.." You cleared your throat, "So, I'm telling you in person so you can come with me and help me monitor the situation. Tell me when the husband comes home. Tell me where he is in the house so I can be prepared." Placing your hand on her thigh, you gave her a gentle rub. "And, so you don't worry. For any reason." She smiled.</p>
<p>"I.. I know you'd never.. I know better than that." She kissed you. A hint of a little passion behind it. "I know. I just get jealous when it comes to you."</p>
<p>"That's why I'm telling you. Also, it's so fucking adorable how you do." Judy rolled her eyes at you. She held your face in her hands, kissing you and letting her tongue tangle and dance with yours.</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever.. Let's go so we can get this over with." She stood up, holding her hand out to you and helping you up from the couch. She pulled you into her, holding your body close to hers. "When we get back though, I want to remind you that I'm yours, and you're mine. No matter what." She winked while looking into your eyes before strutting confidently to the front door. "C'mon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [SFW][Scenario] Judy Alvarez, The Last Voicemail (TW: Suicide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"as a Judy simp, could you please make something for if female V chooses the suicide ending and leaves a really heartbreaking voicemail for Judy?"</p>
<p>This was super hard to write, and I may have gotten upset writing this lol. Please know this is very dark before reading. I've struggled with these thoughts myself, so I hope that I did not portray this in a romanticized or harmful way. Suicide is never a joke, nor is it something to make light of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Judy Alvarez, The Last Voicemail (TW: Suicide)</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> </strong>
</p>
<p>You could feel your own heart sink realizing that you knew this was what you had to do. What you really needed to do. Your mind had been made up and there was no backing out. No changing your mind. Nothing anyone in this world could do. Looking up from your chair, you saw Johnny leaning against the wall. His hand was rubbing over his beard.</p>
<p>"Are you seriously sure you want to do this? After everything we have been through to get this far?" Johnny asked. He sounded slightly angry at first, but his demeanor quickly changed to a sad one. He knew, just like you did. One of you - or both of you - were both going to die no matter what. There's no such thing as a happy ending.</p>
<p>"Yes.. there's no good way out of this for either of us. Is there?" You said, knowing damn well that it was true. Johnny sighed. He looked out to Night City with you for a while, not saying a word. He was taking it all in, one last time.</p>
<p>"No.. there's not. One of us is gonna die. Disappear, whatever the fuck you'd call it for me." Eloquent, as he always was with his words. You would have laughed, if you could have in that moment.</p>
<p>"Or both of us all at once." Chuckling in a sad manner, your voice caught in your throat at the end of your words. You could feel the sadness building up inside of your body and heart. Johnny appeared beside of you, sitting down and placing his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>"You're right, I know. I'm just pissed about the whole thing." When was he not pissed off about something in all honesty? Strangely, it was something you'd actually miss when you were gone. You'd grown somewhat close to Johnny the last few months in this odd situation of having him inside of your head.</p>
<p>"Me too." Was all you could manage to say. Speaking became too difficult with a lump in your throat, along with complete dread for what was to come. The release though.. release from the pain and inevitable doom. That sounded eternally better than continuing to suffer like this with no good or decent way out. You both sat in silence once again for even longer this time. There weren't a lot of good words to say, in a situation like this. Johnny then looked to you, in his own odd way, trying to comfort you and help you.</p>
<p>"You know.. if there's anyone that you want to call and say goodbye to.. you should probably do it. Don't leave the people you care about hanging." His advice probably came from his own regrets. It was from the heart.</p>
<p>"There's a lot of people.. Panam, Viktor, Mama Welles.. too many. But there's one who definitely should hear from me. More than anyone else." Your mind raced with all of the memories you had together. Especially your night by Laguna Bend..</p>
<p>"Judy?"</p>
<p>"Judy.. You inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Can't call any more people, I'd be here for hours. Someone will try to stop me before I'm even close to finished. Then it'll all have been for nothing." You began to start the call. "I love her so much, Johnny."</p>
<p>"I know you do." That's why he suggested her and her alone. He could feel all of your feelings and thoughts, and he knew that Judy meant more to you than anyone else out there. The call rang. Rang. Rang.. Rang..</p>
<p>"No answer.." It killed you, knowing you'd never hear her voice again for the last time. It would have been a beautiful last thing to hear. Johnny said nothing, looking to the ground. Her voicemail beeped. "Judy, I.. I just wanted to let you know how much I've grown to love you and need you in the past few months." Your throat started to burn, tears forming in your eyes. "You're the only reason I stayed in this hell hole city. You were an angel in the middle of hell itself." You chuckled to yourself. "I know you're going to roll your eyes at how corny that was. But it's true." Tears escaped your eyes with each blink. "I love you, Judy. Just know I didn't make this decision lightly. But there's no other way out of this. I'm going to die, no matter what I do. So I'm going to go out on my own terms. Not losing myself and who I am." Your voice began to crack and it became harder and harder to speak. "Goodbye, Judy. Thank you for everything. Be good. For me." Staying silent for a good while, you hang up the call. You weren't sure of what else there would have been to say. You tried to find more words, but nothing would come to you. Looking to Johnny, he looked up at you. He nodded his head.</p>
<p>"I'm here with you. I won't let you do it alone. I'll be right here until the end." You had a feeling for a long time that Johnny had already accepted his own death. It just took him a long time to get there. This was just the real and permanent end to his life.</p>
<p>"Thank you Johnny. For becoming my friend. You're still an asshole, but you're my friend too." You tried to joke with him as you always did, but even he wasn't in the mood for jokes.</p>
<p>"You too." He wasn't much for thoughtful words, you knew that by now. But he meant well all the same.</p>
<p>"Are you scared?" You asked him, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>"Nah. Just wondering how it's gonna feel for me to pass on in this weird fucking form I've taken." He shrugged his shoulders. "You're still alive, you do what is best for you. You're hurting more than me." It felt better, knowing that he understood. Nodding your head, you sat up like he was. Elbows to your knees and head down. Pulling your gun from your pocket, you looked at it one good last time. You made sure the bullets were full and ready.</p>
<p>"Ready?" You asked Johnny for his opinion before you pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>"Do what you gotta do, kid. I'm here with you." You pressed the gun to your head, your hand shaking with anxiety. Johnny stayed right by your side, waiting. Gulping, you saw you were getting a call.</p>
<p>Judy &lt;3, the screen said. You didn't answer, knowing that you wouldn't, and couldn't finish going through with it if you did.</p>
<p>You pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>Everything turned to black.</p>
<p>Then there was nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [NSFW][Scenario] Takemura, His Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Can I request Goro Takemura/female reader please? Goro secretly being a poet and the reader being his muse that he falls in love with (I'm really craving something sexy and romantic with a happy ending about this gorgeous man).<br/>It's just something from his culture that gives him a sense of peace from time to time in the brutal world he lives and works in."</p>
<p>Aww, I love this idea! I do honestly think he would love poetry. I've never written anything about a muse before, so I hope i did okay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Takemura, His Muse</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Good thing you had a few drinks at Lizzie's before showing up. How could you not? This was ridiculous.</p>
<p>"Damn, why does he have to choose the most awful meeting places?" Heading to the address Takemura had given you a few hours prior, you realized it was some shitty, cheap motel. He had decided to meet with you the day before a mission you both had agreed to do. According to him, you both needed to do a lot of discussing and planning beforehand. According to you, however, planning ahead was pointless almost all of the time in your line of work. </p>
<p>"Could just wing it, like we have most other shit.." You sighed to yourself, walking closer to the building. Your head was still pretty fuzzy from your drinks. You were never one for planning ahead when nothing ever seemed to go according to any sort of plan in the first place. You both worked well together though, despite not agreeing on that. "The No Tell Motel.." What a name. Shaking your head, you stumbled inside the building. It was not necessarily in awful condition, but it seemed.. dirty. Seemed more like the was a place for hooking up, more than having conversation. Although, it's not like you'd have a problem with that happening.. Ever since you had met Goro, you found it difficult to focus on anything when you were working together. Your eyes would just stay trained on him. He had often asked you several times why you were staring at him. How easily you could pass it off as nothing while in reality, your mind was racing with so many thoughts of being with him.. "Ugh, stop it." You told yourself. "There's no way he would." Trying your best to remove the thoughts, you approached the room number specified in his message. You had a hunch to press your ear to the door, wondering if you could hear anything from him. The only thing you could hear was some mumbling.</p>
<p>"Hmm.. maybe.." Not every word was clear. ".. no, that word.. good.." Curious, you looked around to make sure nobody happened to be watching you. You silently picked at the lock on the door, trying your best to be as quiet as possible to not draw his attention. Lightly pushing on the door, you cracked it open to peek inside. Takemura was sitting on the couch inside of the room. He had a small notepad in his hand, writing something down. He was thinking pretty hard on whatever it was. There's no way he would ever be stupid enough to leave a paper trail for any missions, so your curiosity was killing you. Feeling a little mischievous, you suddenly pushed on the door hard enough to make it slam against the wall behind it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Goro." You giggled casually as you strutted inside the room. He was never someone who got startled or scared easily, but he did slightly jump at your actions. He quickly put his notepad he had previously been writing on inside of his jacket pocket, along with his pen. He stood up, sighing in frustration.</p>
<p>"Was that really necessary?" He went to the door behind you, closing it and locking it back. "I put my own secure lock on this door, so that we could not be disturbed. But you disturbed me yourself." He was always so serious. "You smell like alcohol."</p>
<p>"Just thought I'd try to spook ya a little. Relax." You plopped yourself down, lying on the bed and looking around the room. The room did look much cleaner than the outside of the motel. It was quite dim, and didn't have much in the way of lighting. Only a lamp by the bedside. "You know I can break any lock. Also, I had some drinks at Lizzie's. Job ain't 'till tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately for me, yes you can." Goro walked back to the couch and sat down. "We must discuss our plan for tomorrow. You must be able to remember."</p>
<p>"I'd much rather talk about what you were writing before I came in here." He leaned back into the couch, sighing and letting his body slightly relax. The sight of his white shirt showing his chest made you excited.</p>
<p>"I should have known you were watching me. I was simply writing. Nothing more." You enjoyed annoying him, and were feeling a little brave from the alcohol, so you persisted.</p>
<p>"Writing what? No reason to write anything down for a mission." You sat up, kicking off your shoes and pulling your jacket off. You tossed it on top of your shoes. Your body was feeling hot with the drinks still running through you.</p>
<p>"It is a hobby. Nothing more. We have more important matters to discuss." He could be extremely frustrating to talk to sometimes.</p>
<p>"We have all night to talk about that. Just chat with me for a while, Goro. We have to work together, I don't see why we can't enjoy each other's company while we are at it." He stared at you for a minute, eventually relaxing his face a little.</p>
<p>"I suppose we may work better together that way." You rolled your eyes. He seemed to only ever think about work. It made you a little sad to think about it. "I write poetry. It can be quite relaxing." Telling you this, his tone of voice suggested that he expected you to consider it silly. You didn't though.</p>
<p>"That is interesting. It's also a big part of your heritage isn't it?" He nodded his head. "What do you write about? Have anything that really gives you inspiration?"</p>
<p>"You." You quite literally could not believe your ears. You were so taken aback that it was difficult to find anything to say. When you looked at him, he was deadpan.</p>
<p>"You can't be serious." You were waiting for him to tell you he was kidding around.</p>
<p>"I am." He was actually serious.</p>
<p>"What.. what is there to write about me? I ain't special.." You shrugged your shoulders.</p>
<p>"You are beautiful." Surely you must have been dreaming at this point.</p>
<p>"I, uh.. how drunk am I?" Your face felt incredibly hot at this point, almost burning.</p>
<p>"You are a little, but not too much." He still wasn't showing any emotion. He was one of the few people you couldn't read very well, unfortunately.</p>
<p>"For real? Thanks.." You were positive that you were about to pass out. There was, what felt like, an eternally lasting silence. This sort of opening was what you had always wanted with him, but now that it was here and happening in front of you, you had no idea what to do about it. Working up the smallest bit of courage you could manage, (thank you, alcohol), you finally spoke up. "You're handsome, I've always thought so."</p>
<p>"Is that why you stare at me so much?" You nodded your head to him. "I see." Another long silence.</p>
<p>"Did you really bring me here to talk about the job?" You asked him. Standing up, you walked to the couch he was on and sat beside of him. "What do you write about? Inspired by me?" He cleared his throat and sat up.</p>
<p>"I did ask you here for the job. I would rather not discuss my poems in this moment. Maybe another time." He took a quick glance down at your chest before his eyes quickly shot back up to your eyes.</p>
<p>"Then.. can I hear more about how beautiful I am?" You giggled, braving your fear and placing your hand on his knee. He stiffened.</p>
<p>"O-of course. Now that you are so close to me though, I do not know if I can find the words to describe it." He was visibly nervous, but doing his best to hide it. Soon, before you even realized what was happening, Takemura put his hand on your cheek, gently rubbing with his thumb. "Your face is very warm." This was your only chance.</p>
<p>"Make it warmer." You demanded. Taking his opportunity, he pulled your face to his, pressing his lips to yours. His lips were rough against yours. His kiss quickly intensified, his tongue working it's way into your mouth. Hands wandered to other places, his on your hips and yours on his chest. Standing up in sync with each other, you both began walking toward the bed, not breaking the kiss until you took off each others shirts. You fell backward onto the bed, and Goro quickly closed the distance. This made his hips perfectly align with yours, and you immediately felt how hard he was. His cock pressed hard into you, making you moan into the kiss. It felt like he was bigger than you would have expected.. He pulled away breathless, so that he could take in your figure. Your bra had already been torn away. His gaze felt so intense and full of lust.</p>
<p>"You are even more beautiful that I could have expected." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>